Asthma is a common condition in the older population and associated with worse morbidity and mortality compared to younger individuals. Various self-management behaviors (SMB), medication adherence in particular, are key for achieving good asthma control. Unfortunately, less than half of older asthmatics regularly adhere to their controller medications and to other SMB. Several observations suggest that symptom perception may be a major determinant of asthma SMB and outcomes in older adults. First, experimental studies consistently demonstrate that many older adults are substantially less aware of their level of airway obstruction. Second, under-perception of asthma symptoms is linked to elevated risk of near-fatal and fatal asthma attacks and increased morbidity among younger adults. Third, cognitive impairment, commonly associated with aging, has been identified as a key determinant of under-perception of symptoms in younger asthmatics. Fourth, interventions to correct symptom under-perception in children have been shown to improve asthma medication adherence. Despite the greater vulnerability of older asthmatics to poor asthma outcomes and their diminished ability to perceive the severity of their airway obstruction, the association of symptom perception with asthma SMB and outcomes has not been studied in this population. The goal of this project is to determine how symptom perception influences the management and outcomes of older asthmatics and to pilot test an intervention to correct under-perception. The Specific Aims are: 1) Prospectively assess the association between symptom perception and asthma morbidity among older adults; 2) Examine the association between symptom perception and asthma SMB among older adults and identify the pathways (via illness and medication beliefs) linking them; 3) Determine the influence of cognition on symptom perception among older adults with asthma; 4) Pilot test an intervention to correct under-perceptions of asthma symptoms in older adults. We will conduct a prospective cohort study of 400 asthmatics ?60 years of age recruited from East Harlem and the Bronx in New York City. We will measure symptom perception in naturalistic settings using an innovative and validated methodology and repeatedly collect data on illness and medication beliefs, cognitive functioning, SMB (including objective measures of medication adherence), and asthma morbidity over 12 months. At the end of the observation period, we will pilot test an intervention to improve symptom perception on a random sample of 80 participants. The proposed study is significant for its potential to greatly advance understanding of the mechanisms related to low adherence to SMB and worse outcomes in older asthmatics, a vulnerable and understudied population.